


The Joy of Competition

by TheBiFloof



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Competition, F/F, Fade to Black, Humanized, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Polyamory, Rarity is a Big Gay, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFloof/pseuds/TheBiFloof
Summary: Rainbow Dash liked to win. Applejack liked to knock her down a peg or two.And Rarity?Rarity liked to watch.





	The Joy of Competition

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever published fic, so please be nice
> 
> anyway, rarity is the femme filling of appledash's butch sandwich and she loves it. my thirsty doe ass is very jealous, and decided to live vicariously through her
> 
> yes, this is pretty much a fic just of rarity thirsting over her hot buff gfs, and no, i don't regret writing it down.

“I’m sorry, but what did you just say?!” Rainbow Dash almost dropped the barbell she was lifting in shock.

“I said, I can lift more than you.” Applejack answered from behind, reaching out to catch the weights.

“Oh yeah?” The rack clanged with the return of the barbell.

“Yeah!”

Rarity, from her place on the treadmill could see her girlfriends glaring at each other from across the bench press. This, she thought to herself, was going to be glorious.

“Prove it! Weight lifting contest, right here, right now!” Rainbow Dash always looked amazing in workout clothes, better than anyone else Rarity had ever seen. Her long legs looked perfect in athletic shorts, her tight abs marvelous under multi-colored sports bras, and her toned arms should never be covered by sleeves anyway. 

“You’re on!” Applejack was also a wonder in athletic apparel, more covered but no less gorgeous. Her leggings looked painted on her thick, muscled thighs, and her Sweet Apple Acres t-shirt clung to her strong back and shoulders, the sleeves stretched wide around her biceps.

Rarity watched as Rainbow and AJ negotiated the rules of their contest, bickering the whole way. Both of them shone with competition and sweat, and the small workout room began to fill with delicious tension. When their gazes, and intensity, turned on Rarity, she stumbled on the treadmill and blushed.

“Rarity!” Rainbow stared straight, er, right at her, “You judge!”

“Please,” AJ added, rolling her eyes, “We need an impartial judge.”

Blessed Celestia, Rarity was going to die a beautiful, beautiful death.

“Oh! I’d be happy to!” She quickly turned off the treadmill before moving to sit on a random weight machine, “What am I judging?”

“Little Miss Farmer here thinks that she can bench more than me!” Rainbow gestured accusingly towards AJ, who hadn’t been little in 5 years and stood half a head over both of them.

“Well I can! I’ve been hauling double since Mac pulled his shoulder, plus I’m just plain stronger than you.” AJ smirked down at Rainbow, who was actually little.

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

The two returned to glaring at each other over the bench-press, and Rarity was starting to think the room was a bit too warm. After a few moments of tension filled silence, Applejack was the first to break and turn back to Rarity with her face softening to an apology.

“Do you mind judging us, sugar? We don’t want to impose.”

Rarity scoffed and waved her hand, cheeks pink despite her sitting still, “Oh darling, I don’t mind a bit! This is important to you two, so why wouldn’t I help!”

“Thanks Rare,” Rainbow Dash smiled at her too, the tension softening a bit before Applejack turned back to the contest.

“Defender goes first?” Applejack threw the gauntlet.

“Gladly,” Rainbow Dash got into position.

Now, Rarity was self-aware enough to admit that she had absolutely no intention of paying attention to which girlfriend was winning. She had just been invited to have a front row seat to a stand off between two gorgeous, sweaty, hot as all hell girls, and she was going to enjoy herself. 

The competition itself was rather short and uncomplicated. The girls switched who was lifting every 10 reps, adding weight every other switch, and the one not lifting spotted. Rarity watched in glee as their arms glistened under the gym lighting, as they bent over to grab more weight for the bar, and as they failed horrifically at hiding how much they were checking each other out. Applejack spend one spotting round with her eyes glued to Rainbow’s stomach, Rainbow Dash looked about ready to lick the sweat from AJ’s biceps, and both girls couldn’t help but watch the butt of whoever was getting more weights.

In the end, Applejack was proven right.

“I call bullshit! I only lost cuz I tired myself out before the contest!” 

“So what do you think?” Applejack’s voice burst through Rarity’s thirsty gay haze, “Did I win fair and square?”

Suddenly, Rarity found herself the subject of both of their attentions. Her heart pounded as two pairs of eyes turned to her, the tension shifting quickly to something far more suited for a bedroom. Yes, a bedroom, the perfect place to be right now. It was time for her to take the reins.

“Well,” she said, gracefully rising from her weight-machine throne and sauntering over to the treadmill holding her water bottle. She picked the bottle up, “accidentally” fumbling it and dropping it. She bent over, back to the other two, and picked it up. She was suddenly glad that she had had to wear her old, sheer pair of leggings today. They were sure to show that she wasn’t wearing panties under them. Visible panty lines were not her thing, thank you very much.

“I’m inclined to agree with Applejack,” she said, rising slowly, and milking her very obvious seduction move, “but I would be happy to moderate another contest if you’d like.”

By the time Rarity had fully stood up, both Rainbow Dash and Applejack were on either side of her, a butch-femme-butch sandwich. 

So much for taking the reins.

“Another contest, huh?” Applejack drawled, winding her beautiful, buff arm around Rarity’s waist and pulling her face-to-face, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“You know I’m always up for a chance to win,” Rainbow Dash purred in Rarity’s ear, pressing against her back, “and I have a great idea for one.”

“Oh?” Rarity feigned innocence, despite tilting her head to invite Rainbow to put her lips to use, and arching into Applejack’s embrace, “Well I’d be happy to be your judge again, whatever it is.”

Before she finished talking, Rainbow nipped at her neck, and the end of her sentence faded into a gasp. Rarity knew her girlfriends were looking at each other again, one step away from glaring.

“I bet I can make her come first,” Rainbow Dash said, and Rarity, the her, whimpered.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ive fallen deep into this ship, so i might write some more of them if people like this. i have some more ideas for a human college au for the mane six, so let me know if you want some other pairings too!
> 
> please comment with your critiques and ideas!


End file.
